Kidnapped
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: One day while walking back to the park after visting Eileen at the coffee shop somebody kidnaps Margaret. The man who kidnapped her is named Lloyd Harrison. Lloyd constantly tortures Margaret and does terrible things to her. Will Margaret be able to escape or will this be her end. Rated M for strong language, sexual content, and some violence.
1. Margaret is kidnapped

It has been a few weeks since Mordecai and Margaret got married and things are going great.

One day while at work Mordecai and Margaret are getting ready to go on break, although Mordecai chooses to stay at the park and take care of Rigby who has been sick in bed with the flu the past week.

Margaret asks Mordecai "Are you sure you don't wanna just drop in and say hi to Eileen?"

Mordecai shakes his head and says "No I really should stay here and look after poor Rigby."

Margaret says "You're so generous. I'm so lucky I have you."

Mordecai says "I would go with you it's just that Rigby needs me."

Margaret kisses Mordecai on the cheek and says "I understand. It's always good to help out a friend in need. I'll tell Eileen you said hi."

Mordecai kisses Margaret on the lips and says "See you later, sweetheart."

Margaret heads out to the coffee shop and says "See you later. Tell Rigby I hope he feels better soon."

Mordecai says "I will. I love you, Margaret."

Margaret says "I love you, too, Mordecai."

Mordecai heads inside the house and Margaret heads out to the coffee shop.

When Margaret gets there Eileen walks up to her and gives her a hug. After the hug Eileen asks "Where are Mordecai and Rigby?"

Margaret says to Eileen "They're back at the park. Mordecai's on break, too, but he's staying behind to take care of Rigby."

Eileen asks concerned "What's wrong with Rigby?"

Margaret tells her best friend "He's come down with a case of the flu. He's had it for the past week."

Eileen says worried "Poor Rigby! I hope he feels better soon!"

Margaret says "We all do."

Eileen says "Oh I know I'll make him a get well soon card and a gift basket."

Margaret says "That sounds like a great idea, Eileen! You're so sweet, you're an amazing friend."

Back the park Mordecai's in the room he shares with Rigby trying his best to make his best friend feel better.

Mordecai asks "Dude, you need anything?"

Rigby coughs and sneezes and says in a nasally voice "I need medicine, dude, and I need it quick. I feel like shit."

Mordecai asks "What kind of medicine do you need?"

Rigby says "There's some cough syrup in the cupboard above the sink in the kitchen. I also need tissues, man. I feel like my brains are pouring out of my nose."

Mordecai says "Don't worry, dude. I'll take care of you."

Rigby says weakly "Thanks, Mordo. You're one hell of a friend."

Mordecai says "And so are you, dude. Even though sometimes you can be a serious pain in the ass."

Rigby says "I'm sorry for acting so rude to you sometimes. It's not right of me."

Mordecai says "Dude, you should try and lay down some more. I'll go get your medicine."

Back at the coffee shop Margaret and Eileen are having a conversation about Margaret and Mordecai's marriage.

Eileen asks "How are things going with you and Mordecai?"

Margaret sighs happily and says "It's just wonderful, Eileen. Mordecai's the best. He always says I make him feel like the luckiest guy in the world, and he always makes me feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

Eileen smiles and says "You two are going to be together forever!"

Margaret says "I'd better get going. I can't stay on break forever."

Eileen says "Me neither. It's best that we both get back to work."

Margaret and Eileen hug and say their goodbyes. Margaret decided to leave the gift basket and card with Eileen so that she could deliver them to Rigby when she got done with work.

Margaret exits the coffee shop and calls Mordecai. The phone rings twice before Mordecai picks up.

Mordecai says "Hey, sweetheart."

Margaret asks "What are you doing right now?"

Mordecai says "I got some medicine for Rigby and I'm taking it up to him right now."

Margaret says "It's so sweet of you to stay behind and help out Rigby."

Mordecai says "Well, Pops is out with his dad today and everyone else is working, so I'm the only person who's able to take care of him right now," Mordecai goes inside his room and says to Rigby "Here's your medicine, dude. I'll give you the cough syrup if you like."

Rigby says weakly "Yeah, dude. I'm too sick to do it myself."

Mordecai pours the medicine on the spoon and says to Rigby "Open wide, dude."

Rigby opens his mouth and Mordecai puts the spoon in. Rigby swallows the medicine and says to Mordecai "Thanks, dude. Tell Margaret I said hi."

Mordecai says to Margaret "Rigby says hi."

Margaret says "Tell Rigby I hope he gets better soon."

Mordecai says to Rigby "Margaret says she hopes you get better soon."

Rigby says weakly "Thanks, Margaret."

Mordecai asks Margaret "Are you on your way back?"

Margaret all of a sudden hears footsteps behind her but she thinks to herself "Oh it's probably nothing," she then says to Mordecai "Yeah I'm on my way back. I should be there in 5 minutes."

Mordecai says "Okay. I love you, honey. I'll see you when you get back."

Margaret says "Love you, too. See you soon."

Little did Margaret know she was being followed. She hangs up her phone which is all of a sudden snatched from her hand.

She turns around and yells "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!"

Margaret is then blindfolded and gagged and stuffed inside the trunk of somebody's car.

She thinks to herself "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!? WAS I SERIOUSLY JUST KIDNAPPED!? OH, SHIT!"


	2. The search for Margaret

Later on that day back at the park the police are there because they got the call about Margaret.

The male officer Peter asks "Which one of you is Mordecai?"

Mordecai walks up the officiers shaky and on the brink of tears. He says "I'm Mordecai."

Peter says "Mordecai my name's Peter and this is my partner, Jenna. We got your call and we're here to help."

Mordecai says "Thanks so much!"

Jenna asks "What was the name of the girl who was kidnapped?"

Mordecai says "Her name's Margaret Smith."

Peter asks "And what is your relationship with Margaret?"

Mordecai says "She's my wife. We just got married two weeks ago."

Jenna asks "Do you have any pictures of Margaret?"

Mordecai hands the cop a picture of him and Margaret. He starts to cry and says "Margaret's the love of my life and I just don't know what I'd do without her."

Peter says "Don't worry, Mordecai. Jenna and I will do everything we can to find your wife."

Mordecai says "When you do find her take me with you so I can see her and know that she's alright."

Jenna says "We will do that, sir. In the meantime, try your best to carry with your life."

Mordecai says "If anything were to happen to Margaret I don't think I could handle it."

Peter says "We'll put up fliers right away. We'll also put up a missing persons report on the news. We promise we won't stop until we find Margaret."

Mordecai says "Thanks so much, officiers. If you ever need my help, like if you need to know anything about Margaret just come and find me I'll tell you anything you need to know."


	3. Lloyd totures Margaret

Miles away in another town a man by the name of Lloyd Harrison arrives back at his house. He unlocks the trunk to his car and take Margaret out and brings her inside his house.

When he gets inside he takes her into his bedroom, throws her on the bed and locks the door. He walks up to her and takes the rag out of her mouth.

Margaret gasps for breath and then shouts "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

Lloyd says "My name's Lloyd Harrison and you are my prisoner."

Margaret shouts "YOU PHSYCOPATHIC BASTARD! LET ME GO!"

Loyd goes up to Margaret and slaps her across the face.

He yells "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM, BITCH SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Margaret pleads "LET ME GO!"

Lloyd says "Yeah, right! You're stuck here with me."

Margaret says "UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!"

Lloyd says "Don't try to fool me, you bitch! As soon as I untie you, you'll go running out the door."

Margaret sighs and says "I promise I won't. Please just untie me."

Lloyd sighs and says "Oh, alright. Have it your way, but just so you know I won't be going easy on you. When I like to have fun, I go all the way."

Margaret asks worried "What do you mean?"

After Lloyd unties Margaret he starts taking off her clothes and he says "Don't ask questions, just go with it."

Margaret asks frightened "What the hell are you doing!?"

Lloyd unzips his pants, takes off his underwear and shoves his balls in Margaret's mouth and says "SUCK IT, BITCH!"

Margaret takes her mouth away and yells "I'M MARRIED YOU LUNATIC! I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!"

Lloyd gets really mad. He starts huffing and he punches Margaret and shouts "YOU'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT YOU TO, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'm holding you captive and that means I ONW YOU!" He then continues to rape Margaret.

Margaret says "YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

Lloyd says "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"


	4. Why Lloyd kidnapped Margaret

The next day Lloyd comes home from work and throws a newspaper on the bed where he keeps Margaret and says "Looks like people are already searching for you."

Margaret says angrily "I already told you, you bastard! I'm married."

Lloyd scoffs and asks "What dumb ass would wanna marry someone like you?"

Margaret says defensively "MORDECAI'S NOT A DUMB ASS, YOU SICK AND TWISTED BASTARD!"

Lloyd goes up to Margaret and slaps her and says "STOP CALLING ME A BASTARD!"

Margaret says "WELL YOU ARE ONE!"

Lloyd punches Margaret and yells "YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS NICE ENOUGH TO BRING YOU DINNER, BUT NOW YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT!"

Margaret says "OKAY, OKAY, I'M SORRY! I TAKE IT BACK! I'm just so terrified right now!"

Lloyd sits next to Margaret and kisses her lips. He then hugs her and says "I know I may seem like a monster, but deep down I'm just a normal guy. I'm sorry for acting out I just got over a divorce. I'm sure you're a sweetheart. I'll try to be more gentle from now on."

Margaret knew in her mind Lloyd was lying to her, but she didn't want to get beat again so she just asked sympathetically "Why'd you get a divorce?"

Lloyd says "I used to have drinking issues and I wasn't all that nice to my ex-wife. She claims that I beat her sometimes. She also says I was a monster and that our kids wouldn't be safe around me, so she took them away," Lloyd starts sobbing and says "I guess you're right. I am a bastard and a monster."

Margaret lies to Lloyd and says "I didn't really mean any of that. I'm just scared as hell right now."

Lloyd says "I'll go get the food I brought you. I'm sure you're hungry after being locked in here for hours."

Margaret says "I am."

Lloyd says "I'll try to be kinder to you from now on."

Margaret knew it was a lie but she went along with it "Thanks I very much appreciate it," she also lies and says "If you ever want to talk to me or do anything else with me, I'll try my best not to freak out."

Lloyd lies and says "I'm sorry for the shit I pulled on you yesterday. I shouldn't have raped you or beat you the way I did."


	5. The police learn more from Mordecai

Back at the park Jenna and Peter are there interviewing Mordecai about Margaret.

Jenna asks "How long have you known Margaret?"

Mordecai says "A very long time. I can't remember the exact amount of time."

Peter asks "Were you and Margaret always together?"

Mordecai says "No. We were just friends for a very long time."

Jenna asks "If you could describe Margaret in 5 words for us, what would those 5 words be?"

Mordecai starts crying and says "Adorable, funny, smart, wonderful, but most of all sweet."

Peter says "Calm down, sir. We're doing everything we can."

Mordecai says "I'm sorry. It's just Margaret's the first girl I've ever loved and if anything happens to her I'd be devastated. I already lost her once. I CAN'T LOSE HER AGAIN!"

Jenna asks "What do you mean you already lost her once?"

Mordecai says "Well one night I met her for a date at a restaurant called steak me Amadeus. We weren't officially a couple at that point, but I did ask her to be my girlfriend at the restaurant. When I asked her she said no because she got accepted into her dream school and she didn't know when she'd ever get another opportunity like that."

Peter says "Well she must've had a tough time after that."

Mordecai says "About a month later she came back though, and we started dating."

Jenna and Peter say "Thanks again for your help. We'll keep searching for Margaret and we'll contact you if we find her."

Mordecai says "I hope wherever she is the person who took her is treating her with respect. Cause if they're not, I'll be seriously pissed off."


	6. Margaret is trapped in a living hell

Back at Lloyd's house Margaret's laying in bed crying and shivering. Lloyd had just gotten home from a tough day at work. He went straight into Margaret's room and said "I had a shitty day at work I need to let loose," he then smiled at her evilly and says "Babe, I need you."

Margaret looks at Lloyd with a tired and annoyed expression on her face.

She says "Okay first off, don't call me babe. Secondly, I'm too tired right now."

Lloyd slams the door and locks it behind him and yells "NOBODY TELLS ME NO!"

Margaret knew it wasn't smart but she stood up herself and says "YEAH WELL I JUST DID. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Lloyd punches Margaret and says "I thought we went over this yesterday! YOU ARE MY PRISONER, YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE, YOU BITCH!"

Margaret starts crying and says "Okay, okay. I'm sorry!"

Lloyd says annoyed "DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! WE BOTH KNOW YOU'RE NOT SORRY! AND NEITHER AM I FOR WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU!"

Lloyd starts beating Margaret all over especially in her private areas. He also yet again sticks his balls inside her mouth and makes her suck on them.

Margaret is looking horrified, but Lloyd just looks at her and laughs.

He says to her "YOU'RE PATHETIC! And the more you resist the harder things will be."

Margaret starts crying and says "Well, I'm scared as hell right now of course I'm going to try and resist."

Lloyd says slyly "Babe, don't be that way."

Margaret shouts "DON'T CALL ME BABE, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Lloyd slaps Margaret and says "FINE THEN YOU BITCH! BE THAT WAY! LIKE I REALLY GIVE A DAMN!"

Lloyd leaves the room and Margaret looks out her window. One of the clouds she's looking at starts to form the shape of Mordecai's head.

She looks at it and says "I need you so badly right now. I'm scared as hell and I know you must be too without me."


	7. The torture just won't stop

The next day Lloyd gets home from going shopping and he says slyly "Oh, Margaret I have surprise for you."

Margaret thinks to herself "When the fuck is this nightmare going to end!? I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She then goes out in the living room where Lloyd is and says "Show me what you got."

Lloyd pulls a bra and a pair of underwear out of a shopping bag and says "You're going to look so sexy in this," he then throws them to her and says "Go in the bathroom and try them on, but don't close the door."

Margaret knew she wouldn't win if she tried to say no so she just sighed, took the outfit and says quietly "Fine. You win."

She goes in the bathroom and without closing the door takes off her clothes and puts on the bra and underwear.

Lloyd sees her and whistles and says "YOU'RE SO FUCKING HOT!"

Margaret asks "What are you going to do to me?"

Lloyd says "Go back in your room and I'll go get my camera."

Margaret asks shocked "YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE PICTURES OF ME!?"

Lloyd says "I sure the hell am, so that if anyone ever finds you, I'll still have the memories."

Margaret says "If anyone does find me you'll be arrested."

Lloyd says threateningly "No they won't, and if they do I'll know why. If you snitch I will hunt you down, find you, and kill you."

Margaret says "Okay, okay. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Lloyd says "Good now go into the room and get ready for the pictures, and maybe even a little video."

Margaret thinks to herself "How the hell will I get out of this bullshit?"

Lloyd grabs his camera and takes it into the room with him. He turns it on and starts taking pictures of Margaret. Margaret doesn't smile in any of them.

Lloyd goes up to Margaret slaps her across the face and says "Listen here, bitch, I don't care if you're scared, you're going to smile like you're having a good time."

Margaret sighs and says "Whatever, you bastard."

Lloyd punches Margaret and shouts "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

Margaret whimpers and sighs. She smiles and pretends like she's having fun.

Lloyd takes about 20 pictures and then he says "Okay now take off the clothes."

Margaret says "You can't be serious!"

Lloyd says angrily "I AM! NOW TAKE THEM OFF, YOU BITCH!"

Margaret takes off the bra and underwear she says "Please go easy on me. I'm hurting pretty bad."

Lloyd says "I'll fuck you as hard as I want to, you're not the boss of me."

He then throws Margaret on the bed and just like he does all the time shoves his balls in her mouth.

Margaret spits them out and says "STOP DOING THAT!"

Lloyd punches her and says "SERIOUSLY, BITCH! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD'VE LEARNED YOUR LESSON BY NOW! I'M GOING TO DO WHATEVER I WANT TO YOU AND NO AMOUNT OF CRYING, BEGGING, OR PLEADING IS GOING TO MAKE ME STOP! IN FACT IT ONLY MAKES ME WANT TO DO IT MORE!"


	8. Margaret is rescued

The next day Lloyd is at work and he left Margaret on the couch naked. The night before Lloyd tried to rape Margaret yet again, and yet again she tried her hardest to resist. He beat her up pretty bad and left her on the couch. She is laying there crying softly.

She says to herself "I wish I could escape, but I know if I try Lloyd would kill me."

Lloyd's neighbors walk by and see Margaret on the couch.

They head inside the house and walk up to Margaret.

The lady asks her "You poor thing, are you okay?"

Margaret cries and says "NO I'M NOT! LLOYD TORTURES ME DAY AND NIGHT!"

The man says to her "He's a monster. He beat his ex-wife a lot and when she pled and begged him to stop he just beat her even more."

Margaret says "That's what he did to me."

The man sees the ring on Margaret's finger and says "I can't believe he did this to a married lady."

The lady hands Margaret her clothes and says "Go put your clothes back on. You can stay with us, we'll call the police and tell them we found you."

Margaret puts her clothes back on and says "Thank you so much."

The man says "We have a panic room which you can hide in until the police come."

Margaret says "I think Lloyd's keeping my phone somewhere in his room. I'm gonna go get it."

Margaret gets her phone and goes back out to the living room. She also grabbed Lloyd's laptop.

The man asks "Why do you have the laptop?"

Margaret says "Lloyd took lots of pictures of me and even made a video of us having sex."

The woman says "We'll show that to the police."

The man says "This guy's going away for life."

The three of them head outside and go to the neighbors house.

The lady shows Margaret the panic room.

She says "I'll type in the code and you'll be safe in here."

Margaret says "Thanks so much for finding me! I was afraid I was never going to get out."

She goes inside the panic room and then the lady goes out in the living with her husband who's on the phone with the police.

He hangs up the phone and says to his wife "The police will be here soon. They just have to pick up Margaret's husband, Mordecai."

15 minutes later Lloyd arrives home but he sees the police car next door.

He goes over there and the police run up to him.

Jenna says "Lloyd Harrison, you're under arrest for the kidnapping and torturing of Margaret Smith."

Mordecai walks up to Lloyd and says "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP, RAPE, AND TORTURE MY WIFE!"

Lloyd says "THE BITCH'S LUCKY I DIDN'T KILL HER!"

Mordecai starts beating up Lloyd and he says "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY WIFE A BITCH!"

Margaret comes outside and she runs into Mordecai's arms.

Mordecai says "MARGARET! OH, SWEETIE I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE SAFE!"

Margaret is crying her eyes out and she says "You'll never believe the shit this monster did to me."

Mordecai hugs Margaret and says "I know he probably hurt you a lot, but he won't be able to anymore. You're safe now."

Margaret says shakily "It was hell, Mordecai. I thought I'd never see you again."

Jenna puts Lloyd in the backseat of the police car.

As they drive away Lloyd says "THIS ISN'T OVER MARGARET!"

Mordecai shouts angrily "IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO ATTACK MY WIFE AGAIN, YOU'RE DEAD WRONG, YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!"

Margaret thanks the man and woman who found her and says "I probably wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you."


End file.
